


Unbounded Determination [Oneshot]

by AwkwardDinosaur



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDinosaur/pseuds/AwkwardDinosaur
Summary: Two years after the destruction of Hexside and the society that once kept magic in check, a group of rebels rise up for the return of order throughout the Boiling Isles. However, someone who was once considered a friend of the members in this group is now the one thing standing in the way of their fight for peace.How will past relationships with the tyrannical leader of this apocalypse affect the ending of their story?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Unbounded Determination [Oneshot]

Red.

 _Crimson_ red.

 **'When was the last time the sky** _ **wasn't**_ **that color? Was it ever even blue to begin with?'** Amity pondered on, as she layed against the wall of the abandoned building she had found herself in.

It had been around two years since the world around Amity had changed forever. Six months ago was the last time anyone had gotten word from the Emperor's Coven, along with Amity's prior advisor Lilith.

When Hexside had fallen to the multiple attacks made on it, sheer luck _alone_ was to thank for Amity's survival. Being saved by Willow's makeshift shield she had made from her plant magic, it was enough to save Amity, Gus, and a handful of other students. _Unfortunately_ , out of the students Willow _could_ of saved, she just so happened to save two people Amity could of gone without.

"Mittens! I'm _bored!_ " Looking away from where she had been looking outside, Amity focused her gaze on the sibling standing before her.

" _Oh?_ Is being in a post-apocalyptic society taken over by a _single_ corrupted witch and her _powerful_ minions _not_ enough to entertain you? That's _terrible_ to hear..." Amity retorted, as she looked away.

Seemingly not enough to satisfy the sister in front of her, Emira stood in front of the broken window Amity was looking out of - getting her attention immediately.

" _What_ do you _want_ , Emira? _Huh?_ Are you just _trying_ to get on my nerves before our big mission tomorrow?"

Unlike what she was expecting, Amity could see a slight look of concern in her sister's eye, which was very unusual for the typically devious person she usually was.

"None of that tonight. As much as I'm sure Edric would _love_ to team together with me to pull another prank on you...I could see it in your face during the meeting earlier. You don't like the plan, _do_ you?"

Referring to the meeting that their group had about the plan to destroy the tyrant behind their current situation once and for all, Amity remained silent as to not give into Emira's potential trap.

Hearing a sigh escape her lips, Amity watched as Emira sat down next to her.

"I know how tough this must be. _You_ were the one who insisted on waiting this long, hoping that she would break out of this curse on her own. However, I think after _two_ years...It's time to-"

"I _get_ it, _okay?_ I know that if she was going to get through this on her own, she would of at this point. I just...is destroying her _really_ our best option? I _know_ she has to be in there still. She was _always_ strong. Even as a human, she managed to surpass our expectations and make it work. In my opinion, she was stronger than _any_ other witch on the Boiling Isles. Not because she was the _literal_ strongest witch, but because she was somehow able to make the seemingly impossible... _possible_. I _want_ to believe in that. I _want_ to believe in the possibility that she isn't gone completely - that she can still be _saved_."

Lowering her head onto her knees, Amity closed her eyes as she could feel the warmth of her tears begin to soak in her leggings.

 **'** ** _How_** **did it get to this point? What changed?'** Amity thought, as a memory from the past began to surface within her mind.

\----------

" _Amity! Wait up!_ " A chipper voice called out from behind Amity, as the speaker fumbled about to put papers in her backback.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, Amity turned around to see a rather exhausted human teen struggling to zip up her bag.

"Man, _how_ do you walk so quickly? Is there some kind of speed-walk spell I don't know about?" The Human asked, as she still remained slighly hunched over to catch her breath.

"It's all about _determination_. As long as you have the mental drive to do something, the physical part will follow suit. Well, that's what Lilith says, anyways."

"I think Eda said something similar once. Her advice had to do more with swindling customers, though. Something like, "You can sell _anything_ to gullible customers as long as you have the upper hand mentally. Which, _isn't_ hard to come by here." " Recieving a slight laugh from Amity, The Human had now caught up with her as the two walked down the crowded hallway.

It was their third school year together, as the two grew gradually closer to becoming full-fledged witches. Having recently come back from her home dimension once more, The Human was back for a period of time to attend Hexside.

Over the last few years, it was no surprise to anyone besides the two involved, that Amity had feelings for The Human. However, regardless of where her secret hideout was in the library, romance _wasn't_ something that Amity could simply study and learn. Sadly, no matter how many romance novels could be read by someone, it would have no affect on their skills in the real world.

Besides, this was _comfortable_ for Amity. The Human was one of the first real friends that Amity had made in a long time, having ruined her last genuine friendship with someone.

Was revealing her feelings to The Human _really_ worth risking what they had now? This indecisiveness resulted in where Amity found herself today - walking beside her best friend feeling as though _nothing_ could be better.

However, over the announcements, the shrill voice of someone rang throughout the halls.

_'_____, please make your way to the Principal's office. _____ to the Principal's office, please'_

As the voice finished speaking, the two girls exchanged an equally confused expression.

"Well, I guess I better head over there. I'm sure it's nothing _too_ serious. Catch you later?" The Human asked, with a rather gentle expression on her face.

"See you!"

Watching as The Human sped up in front of her, a strange urge to grab the sleeve of The Human's shirt took over Amity, as her mind wasn't quick enough to stop her.

Turning back towards what was keeping her back, The Human made direct eye contact with Amity as she watched the face of the green haired witch turn a slight shade of pink.

" _Ah!_ I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Amity yelped, as she quickly released The Human's sleeve from her grasp.

Adjusting the sleeve on her right hand to what is was before, The Human began to speak to Amity, now looking away to focus on her sleeve.

" _Hey,_ I was actually thinking that maybe later we could hang out? I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

Once again, the overly volumized overhead speaker could be heard once more. This time, in a seemingly more annoyed tone than the last.

_'_____, to the principal's office this instant! _____, to the principal's office immediately!'_

"I've got nothing going on. Meet at the front after school?"

Giving a quick nod in response, The Human hurried along as she didn't want to give any reason for unneeded punishment.

 **'What would she want to talk about?'** Amity thought, as she went in a separate direction towards her next class. For whatever reason, a building feeling of excitement was rising within her, as a smile crept on her face.

However, these feelings would soon be for naught, as Amity would never meet The Human after school. In fact, their hallway interaction would end up being the last time they would see one another.

At least, under _those_ circumstances.

\---------

Lifting her head from its previously rested position, Amity suddenly stood up, as the memory of the past seemed to awaken something within her.

"Amity, _wait_! Are you _sure_ you're alright? Do you want to talk more about it?" Emira pleaded, as she put a hand on Amity's shoulder.

"I _don't_ need to talk through _anything_. And I _especially_ wouldn't want to do that with someone like _you!_ " Amity retorted, before moving past her sister, and heading through the doorway that lead out of the room.

Making her way through the maze of a building, Amity eventually found herself in a room with Gus and Willow. Whatever it was that they had been discussing previously suddenly ceased, as the creak of the floorboards behind them silenced their conversation.

"Amity? Did you need something?" Gus asked, in what seemed to be a surprised tone.

Looking over at Willow, Amity could see through the detailing of her face that she had been crying, given how red and puffy her eyes were.

Focusing her attention back on Gus, Amity clenched her fist as she gave her response.

"So you guys are upset, _huh?_ Don't like the idea of having to destroy someone you _once_ considered a friend? Then _why_ are we doing it?"

Giving a quick glance to one another, Guz took over the speaking role once more between the duo.

"You _know_ that it isn't that easy. She was _our_ best friend! However, we can't just continue to wait around as more people needlessly die because of her. _As_ her friends, we're making the decision to do what's best for both her and everyone else. It's what she would've done if she were still here."

Feeling the anger within her getting to a tipping point, Amity eventually snapped from what was being said by Gus.

" _Don't_ talk about her as if she's dead. She's _alive_ , and she just needs her friends to help her break some stupid curse. Azura is going to get through-"

"How _dare_ you speak her name as if you have the right to?"

Willow's retort was seemingly enough to reach Amity's breaking point, as she slammed her fist against the already damaged wall to her side. Seeing the look of shock between the other two witch's faces, Amity quickly retreated her hand as her actions began to sink in.

"I'm... _sorry_. I know you guys miss her as much as I do. I just want to make _sure_ we're doing the right thing. I trust you guys." Amity admitted, as she began to rub the fist that was now slighly throbbing in pain.

Willow, being the first one to approach Amity, suddenly swarmed Amity in her embrace. Unsure of what would follow, Amity couldn't help but reciprocate Willow's hug as she could feel the pain they both shared.

Gus soon followed after, creating a moment of both connectivity and unity.

Eventually disconnecting from one another, Amity took a split second to fix her wrinkled outfit, before looking back up at Willow and Gus.

"Alright...I'm in. For real, this time. Let's go end this once and for all tomorrow."

\----------

The Owl House.

Previously being the home of one of the strongest witches on the Boiling Isles, Eda Clawthorne. However, now it served as the stomping grounds of the apocalyptic leader and her enslaved minions.

This make-shift castle served as a center point for the magic causing destruction around the Boiling Isles. Thus, destroying this location and its host would be the only way to truly end everything once and for all.

While the repurposed Owl House seemed nearly impenetrable, luckily the rebellion group has a spy amongst those who served under the evil witch - King.

Seeing the small creature make its way to the group, Amity continued to stay on guard, even being miles away from their target location.

"What's the secret code?" Willow asked, as King had eventually made it to where they were currently hiding.

Having a secret code between the two ensured that King hadn't been mind controlled or was being possessed for information.

" _Little Beach Peach_...We _really_ need to change it at some point. I don't like the idea of the password being something so... _cute_ sounding." The small demon said, as a hint of frustration could be heard from his words.

"Well hopefully after today we won't _need_ secret passwords anymore. What's the status on you-know-who?" Amity asked, as she squatted down to King's height.

"Well..."

Before King continued, he uncrumpled a piece of paper he had held in his small hand, flattening it out on the ground below him.

"I drew this map showing where she should be right now. She's having some sort of big-time meeting with ex-convict gangs that have sprung around the Isle."

After the creation of the apocalyptic version of their world they had come to live in, all convicts who were previously imprisioned due to their weirdness were released. Instead, those in charge of keeping then locked up were put behind bars themselves. With their newfound freedom, multiple groups had formed around the Boiling Isles that not only struck terror where they would go, but also enforced the ideals of the witch behind this all.

"From what I could hear, they were talking about some sort of plan to purge out areas of the Boiling Isles that had yet to be taken over. If you guys are planning on attacking, I suggest waiting until after her meeting when she'll be alone" King explained, as he pointed to different spots on his roughly drawn map.

"Thank you, King. Your help up to this point is the _only_ reason that we're ready enough to face her once and for all. However, are you _sure_ that you're okay with what's going to happen?"

Looking down at the ground below him, King closed his eyes as he held one of his hands to what looked to be the area where his heart was.

"Eda took me into her life when she didn't need to. While she didn't _have_ to save someone like me, she _chose_ to. I know that if she were still around, she'd want me to protect Azura like she had once done with me. However, I think circumstances have changed, and if nothing is done soon, she not only will hurt those around her...but _herself_. Please, do whatever you need to do to fix everything. I believe in you guys." King said, as he continued to clench his eyes shut, most likely to keep tears from falling.

Standing back up, Amity looked at the people around her, as she nodded to King's words.

"We will. I think you should stay here, though. I'm not sure what will happen at the end of all this, so if _anything_ happens to us, you can still be useful for any other witches out there wanting to take her down."

"Alright, let's move out everyone! We've got a castle to storm!" Emira notioned, with everyone following right behind her.

Looking back on the distraught demon they were leaving behind, yet another memory began to come to Amity's mind as she walked with the group.

\----------

"Eda...is _dead_?" Amity managed to say, as the words of her advisor were almost so unnatural that they hesitantly came out of her mouth.

Seeing the crumbling of the witch in front of her, Amity watched as Lilith fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

 **'How...how could some like** ** _Eda_** **...?'** Amity's thoughts were seemingly all incomplete, as her brain could not comprehend what it was being told.

Amity had been waiting outside of Hexside's entrance for a half hour, patiently awaiting the arrival of her friend. However, instead what followed was the appearance of her teacher, visually shaken and not okay.

Then, as if no time was allowed to pass in between her arrival and their conversation, those words had come out of her mouth.

" _Eda...is dead..._ " Amity repeated, as she found herself leaning against the wall against her.

However, the moment to process and mourn was quickly intervened, as an explosion in the distance caught the attention of the two witches. While most explosions would cause smoke, then eventually disappear, the dark red fumes seemed to instead spread, as the sky began to fill with it.

Only seconds later, a powerful tremble began to erupt from the ground, as standing seemed to be nearly impossible. Trying to compose herself, Amity looked up to see a pillar next to them begin to crack. Watching as it began to fall in their direction, Amity braced herself as she was too caught off guard to conjure up a spell.

However, feeling the sensation of something wrapping itself around her, Amity was yanked away from Lilith's side. Not looking in time to ensure her teacher's safety, Amity could no longer see clearly as she found herself within some sort of plant shield.

From that point on, Amity could not recollect anything that had happened directly after. For, the next thing she could remember was her waking up in an abandoned building, with the world being suddenly completely different than before.

\----------

While Amity had only seen the Owl House a select amount of times, she could tell that the house had become far more menacing than what it has previously been. The warm light that used to emit from within the building was no longer present, being filled instead with a spine-tingling darkness.

"Okay...Remember the plan, everyone. Me, Gus, and Amity are going in while the rest of you deal with outside trouble. Under _no_ circumstances must you go inside, understand? If we're not out within an hour, assume the worst, and retreat. That...is an order, _understand?_ " Willow softly called out, careful to not attract unwanted attention.

With a consensual understanding of the plan, before being given the chance to start, Amity could feel a hand grabbing her own.

"Mittens... _please_ try your best to end this, okay? Keep yourself safe in there, and if you don't come out...just know that me and Emira are sorry for _everything_. And, we are so _proud_ of who you are and what you've done. We didn't deserve a sister like you..." Edric said, giving Amity some of the most genuine compliments she had ever heard from him.

"You've got it. Keep yourself safe, you two. I'll be sure to do the same." Amity responded, before releasing her hand from his grasp, as making her way to her two other intruder allies.

 **'I wish I could of been more genuine with him just now, like how he was with me.'** Amity thought, as she knew that her safety was the least of her concern in this moment.

What mattered to her was two things: Ending this reign of terror once and for all, and to figure out the truth behind all of this.

Separating themselves from the rest of the group, Willow was easily able to find the window that King had mentioned would be the best and least guarded entrance to The Owl House. Sending vines for each of them to make it up to the window, Gus was able to pry the window enough for all of them to squeeze through.

Making it silently inside, Amity took another look at the map from King.

"If this room is the _best_ spot to confront her in, we should head there _before_ her meeting ends." Amity whispered, as the other two witches nodded at her idea.

Stealthily making their way through the nearly pitch-black hallways, eventually the trio were able to find themselves in front of their targeted door.

Carefully opening it to sense the potential for creakiness in the door, Amity ensured that wasn't the case, before ushering for Gus and Willow to enter the room before her.

After all succeeding to get into the room without notice, they all sighed at their surprising luck up until this point.

**'You would think this place would be more swarmed with goons...?'**

As soon as Amity had the thought filled with doubt, it was as if her questioning was soon given an answer.

" _Well, well...Looks like my intuition was right._ "

Turning in the direction of the chilling voice, Amity instantly knew that their plan had failed. It was Azura.

With a witch's outfit seemingly soaked in darkness, the only things that stood out about her appearance visually was the glowing stone from her staff, and the piercing yellow in her eyes. What once was the image of a perfectly innocent young witch, had now been turned into some dark corruption of something that was once a symbol of peace.

This wasn't the same Azura Amity had come to know, both visually and emotionally.

A voice that was once soothing to the ear, now instead filled it's listener with instant _dread_.

" _A-Azura_...We thought you had a meeting?" Gus croaked out, as the trembling in his voice was heavily prevalent.

"Well, I did. However, after I noticed that King wasn't taking his afternoon nap...I had a _feeling_ I should make a unprecedented look around. What? Are you here to finally kill me?" Azura's voice boomed, as she looked into the trio's eyes with a piercing gaze.

**'This...this** _**isn't** _ **her anymore. I don't even recognize who it is I'm staring at.'**

Amity could feel a tremble in her legs, as her mind was completely cleared from any previous plan she had. Instead, she mindlessly stared at the girl in front of her in pure _terror_.

" _That's...right_ _!_ " Willow suddenly yelled back, startling the other two witches behind her.

Amity couldn't believe it...Someone who once was _so_ weak minded was acting far braver than she _ever_ had been.

"Azura, you were _once_ our friend. You lived life in such an extraordinary way, and I speak for all of us when I say that you were someone amazing to be around. However, that person we once attended school with is _no longer_ the person standing before us. Instead, a _monster_ that has no empathy for anyone around it is what I'm now facing. For our sake, for the people you've hurt up until this point, and for Azura, we _will_ destroy you _once and for all!_ " Willow called out, standing in a way that showed no fear whatsoever for the witch in front of her.

While a silence took over the room for a moment, a bellowing laugh soon followed, echoing from the walls around the group in a way that made it even more menacing.

" _Interesting._ I'm curious to see how far your determination gets you, when faced with _this!_ "

Suddenly, bundles of bright light appeared around the room, as Abominations of all sizes and shapes began to crawl from the ground.

" _Amity!_ Remember, _you're_ the key to all of this! Remember what King told us! Me and Gus will deal with her abominations, while you finish her off."

Amity could feel the courageousness emitting from Willow, seemingly affecting her as well. Suddenly, her legs that were once trembling had ceased entirely, instead feeling stronger than they had ever felt. Running past the newly-risen abominations, Amity clenched her teeth as she approached Azura more with every step.

Thinking back on what King had told her months ago, Amity repeated his advice from their conversation as a way to reinforce what she needed to do.

**"I've read from the library full of books in The Owl House that a curse has a** _**chance** _ **of being broken if the cursed being's will overpowers the strength of the curse. A curse typically corrupts the mind of the person affected, making their darkest fears come to fruition mentally to weaken their morale. If the person affected can push past these inner demons, the curse becomes vulnerable, and ultimately defeated."**

She _knew_ what her orders were from the meeting - Amity was to serve as a distraction from Gus and Willow, as Gus left himself enough time to summon up a illusion of himself to slip away. Then, he would ultimately attack Azura from the back.

However, they never specified what _means_ to go about distracting Azura.

"Azura? It's _me_... _Amity_. I don't know how you managed to get yourself cursed, or if that's even what happened to you, but I _do_ know that you have to be in there somewhere. That day...when everything happened...We were going to meet afterschool that day, and you were going to tell me something. For _years_ , I've wondered what it was that you were going to be. However, I realized just how _pointless_ that was."

Taking steps ever so closer to Azura, Amity began to reach her hand out, as the person in front of her began to summon a spell with her staff.

"No matter what it was you had to tell me that day, it was _my_ fault that I ever got my hopes up in the first place. I _knew_ that I should have told you how I felt sooner, but I was _scared_. It was always so wonderful to be around you, and I couldn't believe that you _ever_ took the time to bring a person like me out of the dark place I was in mentally. I always just assumed that I would hurt people no matter what, so it was just easier to be alone. However, you showed me that _everyone_ feels that way sometimes."

Now being only a few feet apart from Azura, the corrupted witch remained silent as Amity noticed a large glyph below her begin to form.

"Even _you_ , Azura. You showed me how you weren't perfect, and even felt the need to change your identity completely in this dimension. You needed to get a break from the troubles your name brought you from the world you once lived in, and was determined to become someone that you could be proud of. It didn't _matter_ how much others around you would shower you with compliments...you needed to hear it from _yourself_. So...you can do it. I _know_ you can...Azura The Human Witch."

Suddenly, the light that was beginning to become blindingly bright below Amity ceased entirely. Instead, before her, was a stunned witch with tears streaming down her face.

While the ending seemed to be in sight for the two, and Amity felt as though she could see the cracks in Azura's exterior, a sudden splatter of blood sprayed across Amity's face.

Not being able to tell the status of the situation, Gus was able to pull off his part of the plan, as Amity captivated Azura long enough with her words.

Seeing Azura instantly collapse from the impact of the sword into her back, Amity screamed in horror as she watched her plan crumble to pieces.

" _You idiot! I almost had her!_ She was...so _close_..." Amity yelled out, as she kneeled to Azura's side.

Around her, the abominations that Azura has previously summoned began to crumble away, leaving only remnants of their existence behind. Noticing this, Willow ran to Amity and Gus's side as they watched the dying Azura before them.

"No...They were _right_ to do this, Amity." Azura mumbled out, as she attempted to look around at three of her previously well-acquainted friends around her.

"But, Azura...You're _here_! It's really _you!_ " Amity responded, as tears of her own began to fall from her eyes.

"No...this _isn't_ permanent. They _will_ resurface within me. However, you've given me enough time to do something I've been trying to do since this happened."

Somehow, with what remaining strength she had, Azura made her way off the ground, using her staff to stand up once more.

Closing her eyes to seemingly focus, a wind around the group began to swirl around, as the power of the spell was making even the room around them shake. A sudden burst of light followed soon after, along with the shattering of the jewel that rested upon Azura's staff.

With that, Azura once again collapsed, this time with Amity catching her.

" _Ha...ha...I did it. I saved all of you._ "

While the trio at first was unsure of the meaning behind her words, it suddenly became clear when Gus began to freak out. Looking over at him, Willow and Amity gasped as his hands had completely vanished away in a strange sparkle.

"This world...is _crumbling_ as we speak. There is _nothing_ left to save here in this reality...However, I've casted a spell that will transport your souls into a different dimension, where everything will be given a soft reset. The only thing that will remain here, is me. Well, at least _this_ version of me. While my soul has been mostly corrupted by _them_ , a part of me is still salvaged enough to move on with you all. I'm _not_ sure what that will entail for the next reincarnation of me, but I _have_ to take my chances. I will stay here, trapping both me and this curse to wander endlessly through the nothingness this dimension will become."

Gasping at what sounded to be an eternal sacrifice, Gus attempted to sympathetically say something to her, but was dusted away before a word could escape his mouth.

"I have no doubt that _they_ will appear once again. Which, is why I _ensured_ that a part of me would be uncorrupted by _them_. I needed to make sure that some form of myself could go with you all to act as a protector for the new reality. _That's_ why I've acted the way I have for the last two years. I stored all the good qualities of myself, and locked them away from the curse's grasp. I needed them hidden long enough for me to find an opportunity to surface. _You_ were my way out, Amity."

Willow was the next to disappear, as she listened to Azura's final words. Eventually, however, the last two in the crumbling room was Amity and Azura.

"I could hear every word, and I wanted to say that I wished I also could've seen you again that day. However, after hearing about what happened to Eda...It became the perfect chance for _them_ to stike me."

"You _keep_ saying that! _Who_ are you talking about? _Who_ did this to you? I just...this is all so _crazy!_ I _don't_ want to lose you! Not after seeing you _again!_ " Amity interrupted, as she could feel as her body was also drifting away.

Simply shaking her head, Azura continued, as she put her hand on top of Amitys.

"It doesn't matter now. Listen...I've _always_ believed in destiny. Even if the me who meets you again in this new reality _isn't_ an exact replica of who I once was...I believe that we _will_ meet again. Whether it's by being acquaintances, friends, or even lovers...I have all the faith in the world that the strings of fate will bring us together once again. I will _never_ forget the memories we have made together."

Now hovering over her bleeding body, Amity could tell she only had moments more left. Thus, she wanted to leave Azura with her last words in this lifetime.

"I _will_ find you again, Azura. I will _never_ stop until I find you. Because, I love yo-"

As she spoke, Amity's words became more faint with each word, before both her words and body became completely nonexistent.

"I know. I loved you too, Amity."

\---------

Walking down the halls of Hexside, Amity felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. Not _only_ in herself, but her performance in front of the people she hoped could be her future.

Abandoning _all_ hopes in ever establishing real relationships with people, Amity had given up her _entire_ social life to dedicate her energy instead to her studies. If she could just prove that she was good enough to her family and everyone around her, _maybe_ she would then finally believe it herself.

Finding a dark enough corner away from others, Amity took a seat against wall behind her, as she dug her head into her knees. However, not long after, a familiar voice directed itself towards her.

"Amity..."

It was _her_. The _human_ Luz.

The _same_ human who, after appearing out of nowhere in Amity's life, seemingly now could never leave her _alone_.

"...I'm _sorry_."

" _Seriously?_ Just leave me _alone!_ "

Amity _didn't_ want to try to pin the blame on someone else. Deep down, she knew that the only one to blame for her selfish actions up until that point was _herself_. However, regardless of her efforts to think that way, Luz was just too easy of a scrapegoat for Amity's guilty conciousness.

"I didn't _mean_ to embarrass you.."

"That's _all_ you ever do! First at school, and now _this!_ "

 **'I need to stop...I** _ **know**_ **this isn't entirely her fault. So why...why can't my mouth convey the same feelings?'** Amity thought, as she desperately tried to find a way through this conversation without needlessly hurting someone else.

However, it seemed at this moment, with her mind and emotions competing for control, her head was no match for the pain her heart was experiencing.

"Yeah, but-"

"You made me look like a _fool_ in front of the Emperor's Coven - _my_ future! You think it's _so_ easy to be a witch...I have been working my whole _life_ to get to the top. _You lost!_ You _cheated!_ _Say it!_ Say you're _not_ a witch!"

With her finger pointed directly at Luz, Amity could see the painful expression that the human in front of her bore. However, it didn't look to be an expression filled with sorrow or regret. Instead, it looked to Amity like an expression filled with concern.

Before Amity even had the opportunity to take back what she said, Luz gave her response to Amity's command.

"I'm _not_ a witch-"

After saying that, Luz suddenly bent down to the ground, puzzling Amity with what her intentions were. Watching as she pulled a notebook out and began to write on it, Amity joined Luz on the ground, intrigued by what was happening before her.

Suddenly, with a result no one in her position could of predicted, with one tap from the human in front of her, the paper changed before her very eyes. What once was a surface for writing on, suddenly crumpled up, and turned into one of the brightest demonstrations of light magic Amity had ever seen.

Picking it up in her hands so naturally, Luz looked down at her creation, as she finished her response to Amity.

"-But, I'm training hard to _be_ one."

 **'** _ **W-What**_ **...** _ **?**_ **How could a** _ **human**_ **...no. More importantly, how could someone like** _ **Luz**_ **pick up even a simple spell like this so effortlessly?'** Amity thought, as she could've believe the sight before her.

However, while temporarily distracted from the sigh before her, the emotional pain that Amity had been feeling previously, surfaced once more.

" _That's_ nothing. A child could do a light spell."

Unlike what her hurtful words had done to Luz previously, she could tell with the way she dissipated the spell and sat in a similar fashion to Amity, that Luz was _hurt_ by her words.

Thus, Amity didn't feel right in leaving her comment with such a negative connotation. Doing what she wished others would do for her more, she continued speaking as she looked over at Luz.

" _But_ , I've never seen it cast like that."

Feeling the usual warmth of Luz once again resurface, Amity listened as Luz gave her response to Amity's revised statement.

"It doesn't _come_ naturally to me, like it does for you. So, I've had to improvise."

Amity could see it. She could hear it.

It was a quality that she appreciated in a person. Something that she had to be a lot of, even when it wasn't fun or convenient at times.

 _Determination_.

For whatever reason, that quality was _always_ something that Amity admired in a person. Much like her idol from her favorite book series, Azura the Good Witch, if you were determined enough to make something happen, anything was possible.

Through determination alone, Amity was able to get to where she was. So, when she could see that same quality within someone else...She couldn't _help_ but be impressed.

Releasing a sigh aloud, Amity quickly grabbed Luz's hand, as she did something she shouldn't of even done in the first place.

Breaking the everlasting oath between the two of them, Amity spoke as she stood up from her spot.

"The oath is _unbound_."

Beginning to walk away, Amity could hear as Luz asked one more question before Amity left completely.

"Did it work? Can I still learn magic?"

Amity nearly laughed outwardly, at the seemingly ridiculous nature of the question.

**'I guess...She really** _**is** _ **determined to become a witch, huh?'**

Stopping in her tracks, Amity turned around once more to give her final response to Luz's questions and statements.

"Humans _have_ no magical ability. But, I doubt _that'll_ stop you."

Not taking another look back, Amity made her way back within the crowds of people walking the convention.

For whatever reason, deep within Amity, she felt as though something about their conversation was _familiar_. However, however hard she tried to remember, the memory that couldn't come to her, _stayed_ hidden.

Regardless, taking a look at the scenery around her, it seemed to be _much_ more vivid than she remembered. Maybe it was because she hadn't paid much attention to it before, _or_ maybe it was because something had changed since the last time she walked through the rows full of tents on both sides. Either way, Amity couldn't help but smile, as the memory of Luz's light magic filled her with a sense of determination she hadn't felt in a while.

And maybe, that's _exactly_ what she needed in order to become both a better witch _and_ a better person.

\---------

**_Thank you for reading!_ **

**_Now!_ **

**_In case you're confused by what you just read, I'm going to give a bit of a rundown behind it. (If you're someone who appreciates being able to interpret text your own way, feel free to skip this explanation)._ **

**_1) The reason why this is labled as an Luz x Amity story, is because it_ ** **_is_ ** **_. Just, not in the way you maybe expected._ **

**_In this alternative universe of The Owl House, Azura is the past incarnation of Luz. More importantly, Luz is the byproduct of what was left of Azura before sacrificing herself for the greater good of the people around her._ **

**_Thus, Luz can be interpreted as the same person as Azura. While their personality traits are similar/the same, the only thing that makes them different is the shifts in appearance and the levels of magic that they possess. Azura is able to cast spells much easier than Luz, but that doesn't stop Luz from being able to learn how to do spells entirely._ **

**_Azura now lives on not only through Luz, but through the form of a fictional work that roughly describes Azura's past life. In a way, it could be seen as Azura's attempt to rekindle the flame between herself and Amity, as both Luz and Amity are avid readers of the book series. Which, gives them something to talk about and bond over._ **

**_2) The mysterious force that curses Azura_ ** **_is_ ** **_the same figure that cursed Eda. Obviously, since we don't know who this is or why they did it in the show, this might not make sense past Season 1, Episode 11 (when I originally wrote this one-shot). So, please keep this in mind._ **

**_Regardless, as Azura mentions, it was possible that this mysterious force could rise up in the new reality she created. Which, was why she ensured a part of her could live on in the first place._ **

**_3) A question that I_ ** **_intentionally_ ** **_don't answer in my oneshot is how Eda ended up dying. I think adding an element of mystery in this short story is fun, and it gives you the reader a bit more freedom in thinking. If I were to of ever explored this oneshot as an actual story for me to write, I would've explained this at some point._ **

**_However, since you can only write so much in a oneshot, I figured leaving a few open-ended conclusions like that is only natural._ **

**_That's all I've got with for an explanation! If you have_ ** **_ any _ ** **_further questions about plot points within this universe/story, please leave your thoughts down in the comments below!_ **

**_Once again, thank you again for reading! I did this oneshot for fun, so I hope that reflects within my writing._ **

**_Until next time!_ **

**_-Dino_ **


End file.
